Blurred images due to camera motion, object motion, or both are a common problem in still photography, including digital still photography. Deblurring algorithms exist, but such algorithms may require an estimate of the motion within the frame.
It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for motion estimation in a digital imaging device.